When did that happen?
by The Random One Reborn
Summary: Soon to be A series of one-shots based on the Organization, and random things that could have happened to them.


Hello whoever is reading this... This will be a series of oneshots... basically... so enjoy!

It was a normal boring day at the castle for most of the Organization, and quite a few of them were gathered in the living room enjoying the free time and chatting amongst eachother.

"Guys, remember the day I burnt down the castle?" Axel said from a beanbag chair.

"That's a pretty regular thing Axel," Zexion commented from the top of the couch.

"Well, I thought it was funny," Axel said, "Every time, especially the last time, you were all stuck in your pajamas... Learning that Xemnas sleeps in the nude was pretty funny!" Axel chuckled.

"That's not all he does," Marluxia said while winking at Saix. Saix just looked at Marluxia as if he was an idiot.

"You're worse than that Marluxia. That was just bad timing, we were playing 'Gay Chicken'. The game isn't all that great," Saix said quite annoyed that the incident bas brought up and continued watching the T.V. from his spot on the floor.

"That's not as bad as the time Zexion came out of the closet!" Demyx told everyone from where he was on the couch.

"I don't remember this," Zexion said looking at the back of Demyx's head confused.

"Well, it went like this..." Demyx said. "I was walking into my room after supper to relax, and when I sat down on the bed, the closet burst open and there he was. I was confused, so I didn't move. He tackled me, kissed me than ran out of the room screaming 'I'm a faerie now!'"

"I remember that," Vexen said between a mouthful of something, it looked like sludge, "I had used a coffee cup for an experiment and put it in the sink to be cleaned. Apparently he picked it up and used it."

"That explains why he threw a bag of flour at me," Axel said shuddering, "It exploded. I think he may have said something about being able to fly, but exploding wasn't fun."

"I don't remember any of this. Except maybe the coffee cup," Zexion said trying to remember the incident.

"ZzZzZzZz" Roxas snored from the corner of the room.

"Demyx. Awesome plan, put some water on his hand and I'll warm it up!" Axel said in the direction of the couch.

"No! Remember the last time? We almost got killed!" Demyx replied horrified, "I do not ever want to be pushed out of the window ever again!"

"What's this about windows?" Luxord asked as he walked in.

"We're just remembering awkward moments, and funny things that have happened here," Zexion answered without looking at the man.

"Remember the heartful invasion?" Luxord asked.

"You mean heartless right?" Marluxia questioned.

"No, he means heartful," Saix answered, "They're worse than heartless, luckily they were all destroyed."

"I wouldn't know about all of them," Vexen said, "I think a few escaped."

"Then what are heartful and what do they do?" Marluxia said, clearly curious.

"They're horrible creatures that make you fall in love with someone," Zexion answered, not wanting to remember.

"If I remember correctly, you fell in love with the superior, right Zexion?" Axel said to annoy the schemer.

"At least I wasn't involved in a threesome with Saix" Zexion replied.

Demyx shivered at the memory, "I prefer Saix as berserk. Him being loving is too much."

Saix didn't have much to say except, "I agree with Demyx."

"Needless to say, it was all very awkward and unpleasant to look back at. Though the temporary restoration of feelings was pleasant to say the least," Vexen said from the table, finally finished whatever it was that he was eating. It could have been sludge, mud, or a failed (and burnt?) attempt at chocolate pudding, we will never know.

"Neat," was all Marluxia replied to the whole thing.

"Hey Axel, remember what happened in room—" Demyx was cut off.

"What happened in room eleven stays in room eleven!" Axel reminded Demyx.

"Wait, what happened in my room?" Marluxia had to ask.

"A game of Truth or Dare," Zexion stated.

"And a game of strip poker," Luxord added.

"I assume I was away when this happened, and obviously you won't tell me details, so I'll leave it alone," Marluxia said.

"Hey, how about we start a game of Truth or Dare, and keep the conversation going too!" Demyx said a little too loudly.

"Sure" "I'm up for it" "Whatever" and "Don't care" Were heard around the room.

"I'll start, Axel, Truth or Dare?" Demyx asked.

"Dare"

"Hmmm... I dare you to lick Vexen's bowl clean"

"Yuck!" Axel did it anyways and replied with, "It actually tastes okay, and the burnt flavor makes it better! Okay then, Zexy, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I don't want to move."

"If you ran that way, Sora or Riku?"

"The fact that you asked this so quickly is a little creepy, but my answer is Riku, Sora is... odd... to say the least. Saix, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What type of music do you listen to?"

"Techno."

"Interesting, I never would have guessed."

"Sounds cool." Saix said before throwing his shoe at Roxas.

"Nnghh, what?" Roxas asked.

"Truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Slow-dance with Xemnas, bring him here so we can all watch."

Roxas looked at him confused then got up to find the Superior.

He soon returned with the man and someone turned on romantic music. Xemnas had no idea what was going on, but went along with it, he knew the organization was filled with odd people.

"Done. Marluxia, truth or dare?"

I'm getting tired, so this is where I stop for now. I may continue on this or not. But I'll think of other stuff to do... I like the thought of someone actually bursting out of a closet, it's entertaining.

Nevertheless, I will continue on the story... eventually.


End file.
